DRW Sycamore Street
Sycamore Street is the main street of Willamette, Colorado (as referred to by Frank West). Sycamore Street is one of the first places visited by Frank during his investigation of the Willamette outbreak, and is the main setting of the helicopter ride with Ed DeLuca. The Tornado Gas Station and the C.W. Factory, two prominent locations during the helicopter ride, are located on the main street. During the Willamette outbreak, several survivors are seen making their last stands on the main street, but all of them are eventually killed. Introduction As the helicopter flies above the streets of Willamette, Frank can begin to notice signs that something strange is happening, as there are "people" slowly trudging through the streets and abandoned cars litter the street, many involved in crashes. Near the park, a male motorist can be observed standing on his battered white sedan, swinging a baseball bat wildly at his attackers. Upon noticing Ed's helicopter hovering above the main street, he beckons for help but inadvertently allows the zombies to get the better of him. He is dragged off the car and killed. Farther down the main street, a school bus can be found stopped at the intersection of Sycamore Street and Forest Avenue next to Jack's Market. The school bus is surrounded by a dozen zombies, rocking it and pounding on the windows. Presumably, several survivors are trapped inside the school bus, but their ultimate fate is not shown. Further down Sycamore, beyond several businesses, lies the Tornado Gas Station. As the helicopter hovers over it, the gas station inexplicably explodes, sending a fireball and plumes of black smoke into the sky. Several "rioters" catch fire as they fail to get out of the way in time. The C.W. Factory is the last location visited before the helicopter leaves to alight at the Willamette Parkview Mall. An armed woman is seen being surrounded by a small crowd of zombies on the rooftop of the factory. Although she is armed with a handgun, she soon runs out of ammunition and backs up against the edge of the roof. As she beckons for Frank and Ed to help her, she is tackled off the building by two zombies and falls to her death. Points of Interest ]] Aside from the areas that provide great photo opportunities, there are other locations and areas of interest found on Sycamore Street including: *A billboard advertising space by the Queens-based Real Estate office, Hentze-Dor (HD), with the phone number 718-786-5151 http://hentze-dor.com/our_team.cfm *A zombie-infested park with benches, pavilions, benches, a playground and a baseball diamond with an abandoned pickup truck at home plate *A mini-mart called Jack's Market, a wholesale and retail store, holds double point sales everyday, sells cold beer & soda, sandwiches, candies, coffee, and cigarettes, located at the corner of Sycamore and Forest Avenue *The Gregory A. Garfield Real Estate office, specializing in houses, apartments, condos & offices :*Multiple offices for this real estate company can be seen around town through modding. *A gift shop, Modern Artist *A comic/video games store, Comic Strong *A home health care store, Chilico Chemist Pharmacy *Two billboards advertising construction companies, who are building North Plaza, can be found on rooftops of several buildings: :*A green billboard advertises Scallop's, a painting company, celebrating 100 years of service. On the sign are two numbers for contacting: 555-6344 (phone) and 555-6343 (fax) :*A yellow billboard advertises Hickory's, a construction company with a smiling construction worker and the slogan "If you're after trust and sincerity, you've come to the right place." On the sign are two numbers for contacting: 555-6247 (phone) and 555-6248 (fax) *An antiques shop, Driving Beetle Antiques *A discount shop, Beat Down, that seems to feature the xBox and has everything on sale for $10; additional store locations may be in Paris, London, and New York City Trivia *While Sycamore Street was never named in dialogue and is called "main street" by Frank, one can see several signs at traffic intersections labeling the road "Sycamore Street" through Frank's camera during the helicopter ride over town. *There is another street that can be identified while flying above Sycamore Street, it is Forest Avenue, and several signs can be seen for this roadway can be seen while flying above town. Forest Avenue is located off Sycamore, at the intersection with the surrounded school bus. *Through modding, one can see that there are many signs around town that address roadways as Sycamore Street and Forest Avenue, which is a sign of reusing textures to design the town. *The traffic lights in town are in the following order from top to bottom: "yellow, red, green", instead of the traditional "red, yellow, green" *There are three stores on the street that cannot be viewed from the helicopter. Through modding, one can find that there are two stores with signs that clearly refer to Capcom's other work. The sign above the Taco & Tortilla King restaurant reads "MegaMan Anniversary Collection", that features 10 MegaMan games. The sign above the diner reads "Capcom Fighting Evolution: Street Fighter Anniversary Collection". The third store is labeled as "Beat Down", that appears to feature the xBox and has everything on sale for $10, with additional store locations in London, Paris, and New York City. File:MegaMan store Willamette.png|MegaMan Anniversary Collection File:Street Fighter store Willamette.png|Capcom Fighting Evolution: Street Fighter Anniversary Collection File:Beat down xbox store.png|Beat Down *There is a building on the street that cannot be seen from the helicopter, but the yellow awnings over the window feature the Capcom logo and name. File:Dead rising capcom awning.png File:Dead rising capcom awning (2).png Gallery :See Willamette/Gallery Category:Dead Rising Locations